Open Hearts, Closed Minds
by Starr-Rose1216
Summary: Hybrids, Omega-verse AUs When Steve finds an injured omega of a very rare species, will she be able to overcome what her former alpha had done? Will she learn to love an alpha again? *Warning: yaoi and foursome beyond this point* I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR ANY OTHER MARVEL UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

Open hearts, Closed minds

"Yes, Tony, I'll be there soon. Tell Buck not just start without me." Steve Rogers aka Captain America, trotted through the alley to wear he had parked his beloved motorcycle.  
He froze when his nose twitched, picking up a female omega's heat scent. His gold ears, perched atop his head like an animalistic crown, perked up and his long, fluffy golden tail rose to curl at his side.  
He turn to the left as he caught the scent again and a very small almost undetectable whimper. The scent was that of a predatory feline, exotic and spicy but something was wrong. It smelled metallic, like copper or blood and a scent marker like that only meant something had happened, something horribly wrong.  
He slowly moved toward the scent, to find a silver haired young woman. She was thinner than she should have been for an Omega and a feline at that. He couldn't tell what species she was specifically, only that she was a large species.  
She was curled up on her side holding her abdomen, she was obviously in a great deal of pain but Steve couldn't see or smell any blood.  
He picked her up in his arms and straddled his motorcycle with her in his lap, it was complicated but he managed to make it to the Avengers tower in decent time. As he carried her into the elevator to go to Bruce's labs, where he could look her over and make sure she wasn't severely injured, she woke up.  
"What's your name?" Steve asked in his No-nonsense Concerned-alpha tone.  
"Ch-cherok-ee..." Was all she could say before falling back into unconsciousness, limp in his arms, yet again.

 _ **Why is my head pounding so hard? And why do I feel so empty?**_ I thought as I finally came to in what looked to be a lab.  
I sat up, the ache in my abdomen returning full force.  
"Ah!" I called out, pressing against the pain as it started to spread. "H-hey! You! Oh god, it hurts!" I tried reaching out to the dark haired, Ursine Beta a few feet away.  
He turned towards me, eyes wide and hands trembling.  
"You're awake? Oh God, you're awake." He turned to grab what looked like a walky-talky, and spoke into it. "Steve, the girl you brought in earlier... she's awake."  
"I'll be down in a second." Came the response.  
"Okay, but she's in heat, and it looks like a bad one. When you get down here, we need to talk about a few things concerning our guest."  
"Okay."  
He set the walky-talky down on the table and turned to me, with a syringe in hand.  
"This will lessen the pain you're feeling. Okay?" He had a gentleness about him I couldn't help but relax into, as he wrapped his hand around my left forearm.  
"Okay." I grunted in reply, with an affirmative nod.  
He pushed the needle into the vein in my left arm, it hurt but the concoction made the pain dissipate almost immediately.  
"There, better?"  
"Yes, thank you. Do you know why I'm here?"  
"Steve brought you here. He found you curled up in an alleyway in the city." He said, probably just as confused as I was.  
Suddenly, the door behind me opened, startling me into a full sitting position. I still had my arms wrapped around my midsection protectively, unable to fully analyze the situation when that deliciously strong, smoky Alpha scent wafted toward me. Following that scent was an All-American looking, dark blonde Adonis of epic proportions, and I was most likely drooling.  
"Hi. You're Cherokee, right?" He asked, his ears perked up, his left slightly falling over.  
"Y-yes, that's my name. Why did you help me?" I have never been more aware of my heat, and I felt like I was slowly descending into madness.  
"You were in heat and in pain, I couldn't leave you lying there without knowing you were okay." He smiled at me, the warmth from that smile spread through me like a soothing blanket from head to toe.  
"Thank you, but I can't remember why I was there. I... I just can't, no matter how hard I try." My head started to hurt again as I lay down on what I now realized was a cot.  
"Bruce, you said you had something interesting to tell me." He moved away from where I lay, head into the other side of the labs. The last thing I heard before blacking out, for the third time in less than 36 hours, was a few grumbles and a gasp.

"What do you mean, she's a 'Griffon', that's not possible. Cross-species breeding between Avians and Felines are supposed to be pure myth, and you're telling me we have a fairy-tale in the other room?" Steve barely managed to stay within a whisper-like tone, barely.  
"If that's what you want to call her, then yes we have a cross-species fairy-tale asleep in the other room. One thing that bothers me though, is that she has a healed bond mark." Bruce was staring at her vitals and bloodwork as if the answer would lie there somehow.  
"She has a what? Bond marks don't heal, not unless a bond is broken and that only happens when a bond mate dies." Steve began to pace, as was his way of coping with things he didn't understand.  
"This is 2016, not 1940. Steve, there are ways of breaking the bond but they are extremely painful and can have major consequences. They can only be accomplished by an Alpha, though, which makes it that much more traumatic for the Omega. She could be sterile, paralyzed, have psychotic breaks, uncontrollable transformations, amnesia... the list goes on. That's why it is forbidden to use those kinds of measures." Bruce looked back at the girl, tossing and turning restlessly. "She could have a psychological fear of Alphas now, and we have no way of knowing unless we keep her here for observation." He looked to Steve with hope in his eyes.  
"If that's the only way we can know for sure that she is okay, then she can stay with us, since we have the only other Omega living up there." Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no idea what he was in for, because what Bruce didn't tell him is because of the bond being broken she will go into an extreme heat. She needs a mate, or mates if they were lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Tony! Bucky!" Steve called across the apartment. He walked in carrying Cherokee in his arms, she was still asleep having passed out from exhaustion downstairs.  
"We'll be out in a second." Came his reply in a harmonic mixture of voices and... A shower?  
Steve set her down gently upon the sofa in the living area, and made his way to the master bedroom. As he opened the door the smell hit him. Pre-heat Omega pheromones and the scent of two Alphas, namely him and the snow leopard he has been with his entire life, James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes.  
"Anthony Edward Stark! You had better be front and center in 3..." He heard a door open and close. "2..." He saw the black blur of a panther tail. "1." Tony dropped down in front of Steve in nothing but a towel, his stance was loving but went rigid at the scent of another Omega in full heat. Which coincidentally happened to be all over Steve's clothes.  
"What are you up to?" Steve raised an eyebrow, Tony just stared steadily at the door behind him.  
"She's in there, isn't she?" Tony's voice was small and quiet, but he sounded more interested than hurt.  
Steve just nodded his head.  
"Why did you leave her in there? She's in heat, and she could be driving herself insane with lust right now." Tony's tail swished and twirled behind him betraying his playful mood more than his face had.  
"I don't know, Tones. She's exhausted and in heat, not to mention Buck and I have no clue how to deal with a Griffin. I might appeal to her feline but neither of us is appealing to avians. If you want to comfort her as another Omega who can help, you can go in there." Steve looked at Tony with a sobered look, neither of them knew what to really do as Tony pranced in and settled next to the sleeping girl.  
"She's really pretty... Are you sure you found her in an alley? She looks like a model and smells like strawberry taffy and rose petals and... Something spicy." Tony's tail flicked to the side and his eyes dilated, Steve could see the wheels begin to turn in his genius mind. "Hey, Stevie? Can we bring her into the bond? Like really bring her into the pack?" Tony was still entranced with her face and hair but it was obvious he had taken a liking to her.  
"I'll ask her when she wakes up. For now I need you in there with Bucky, you know how possessive he is near your heats." Steve scratched behind Tony's right ear causing him to purr, as Steve led him back toward the bedroom. He'd have to watch the girl tonight, because as a canine he had no right to first claim during his shared mate's pre-heat; only another feline like Bucky could take that right in a soul-link mate-bond like theirs.

I woke up to the smell of coffee, Bacon, and... peanut butter pancakes? I slowly analyzed my surroundings without giving away that I had woken up yet, I was lying on a well-worn, brown, leather sofa in a 1940s style apartment. As I sat up I noticed the scent of another omega in heat, it was exciting yet I wanted to ripped whoever it was' ears and tail off. They smelled like exhaust fumes, mint and rain; it was overwhelmingly comforting and yet exhilarating, almost aggressively so.  
Before I could go into a full psychotic episode a plate was placed in front of me, piled high with me favorites.  
"You should eat, as a full-grown female omega you should weigh more than a mere 95 pounds. You're emaciated. Eat, please."  
 _ **Wow**_ , I thought, _**an alpha who knows how to say please. Doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes too.**_ I leaned in to get a good whiff of him, he smelled like the omega but more like melted chocolate and burning wood with a hint of gunpowder. It was a strong scent, meaning a strong alpha but he was already mated.  
He just stared at me like he was assessing what move I would make next. Then I realized I hadn't replied.  
"Yes. Thank you, Mr. ..."  
"Rogers, but you can call me Steve everyone but those two do." He said, motioning toward the door.  
"Yes, well thank you very much, - I mean, Steve."  
Suddenly that burning sensation hit me again, bearable but I needed something. I hadn't realized I had doubled over until Steve had his large calloused hands on my back, rubbing in soothing circles.  
"I know it hurts, if you want us to help with your heat, we will. You have no obligation to us." His scent washes over me as he spoke making my chest vibrate in a purr.  
"Yes. Yes, please. Anything you want Alpha." I panted as my wings shifted from between my shoulder blades, and my pupils blown wide.  
"Okay, c'mon. Tony's going to be one happy omega when he sees you."

As if in a trance, I followed him through the apartment, toward a door that wreaked of another omega and alpha's pheromones. When Steve opened the door, the smell hit me hard, sending my senses into overdrive. The craving for an alpha's touch was so great that I doubled over in Steve's arms, and as his skin came in contact with mine, I got lost in the heat I had been denying myself for the past 2 days.

The panther Omega, I assumed this was Tony, was sprawled out on the bed. His dark brown hair, which was sticking to his forehead and neck, reminded me of the earth and his eyes, though at half mast, were a beautiful golden color when compared to his feline features. His tail was entwined with that of a leopard with dark features and… a metal arm? This Alpha had a dark predatory look about him as he assessed the situation, but when he looked back at Tony his features changed to that of love and admiration.

"I brought Cherokee, Tony. She wants to play too, do you think you could help her get ready?" Steve's voice got suddenly deeper and huskier, his features softened when he spoke to the Omega just as the other Alpha's had. "Come on, Bucky, we ought to let these two get acquainted."

As he turned to leave, the other Alpha, Bucky, gently let go of Tony and disentwined their tails. Soon after Bucky had followed Steve out, Tony looked at me with a very sly smile that almost split his face in two.

"This is going to be some real fun." Was all he said before he had my shirt and bra off, setting my sandy colored wings free and letting the heavenly soft feathers fall against my skin. He was right, this was going to be fun.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about not posting in the last few weeks. Chapter 3 is on its way, but first I have to survive AP Psychology. School is a pain in my arse when it comes to thing I love like this. Thank you all for following and reading my stories, I hope you keep coming back.

If you guys ever have any questions for me, please don't hesitate to ask 3

kyuumihaira chapter 2 . Sep 4

I'm very much liking this! Pretty please update!

Thanks, kyuumihaira! I definitely will soon.

prettylittlehead22 chapter 2 . Sep 4

Really cool so 't wait for the next one :-)

Thank you, it's nice to have a few Avengers shippers around 3

Again I'm so sorry about not being able to update this story, I love that guys have reviewed and taken a liking to this. I'll update soon, until then. *Kiss, Kiss*


	4. Chapter 3

Please, Don Not Disturb

I stood under his scrutiny and it didn't bother me in the least, in fact it was a bit exhilarating. I couldn't remember being exposed like this in front of anyone else, and even the fact that I couldn't remember my previous bond mate didn't hurt as much as it should have. I had fire in my veins and a need to submit screaming in the back of mind.

Tony's hands were roaming all of my skin, slipping past every dip and curve and leaving me breathless. My wings began to unfurl even more from their position between my shoulder blades, begging for his touch even though I knew he wasn't an Alpha. I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me everywhere, for Steve and Bucky to come back and claim me as they had this wild cat in front of me.

"Tell me, Cherokee. Do you want to become a part of the pack? Do you want to be claimed? Because if you don't, I don't think that you'll walk out of here unclaimed." He spoke gently in an attempt not to startle me, though the questions unsettled me a little bit.

"C-claimed? Yes, I want to be claimed. I want to belong to a pack, I want to belong to this pack." It felt as if the air had been knocked from my lungs when I tried to answer him, my skin was crawling with instinct and desire.

"Good. Now we need to get you out of the rest of these clothes." He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on the white-silver hair that had escaped from its tie and into my eyes. "I think I'd really like to know if the carpet matches the drapes." He says without any embarrassment, only a strong confidence and a wink.

His calloused hands slip from my back to my waist, slipping his fingers into the waistband of my jeans. He masterfully undid the button and zipper in record time and let the stressed denim fabric fall to the floor. I took a small step forward in order to kick the garment in to a pile with the rest.

"Well, I guess I wasn't wrong about a few things. Not only are you one to go commando but it does match. Bucky is going to love you, he gets first claim on me since I'm wholly feline but Steve will probably claim you first because of your avian side." He smiled at me, a look that was half way between laughter and seduction.

"Avian? How do you know about that?" Hearing him mention my biggest secret startled me out of the trance-like state I'd been in, my eyes blown wide. "Please don't say anything about it. I can't let anyone know, they'd want to experiment on me." Tears began to blur my vision as I let myself collapse to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why would we say anything? We're all misfits here, you're the first hybrid on record but we won't let anyone take you or experiment on you. I can smell it on you but that's only because of this." He tapped the glowing object that protruded from his chest. "It keeps me alive, but some of the side effects made my senses a little stronger than most. I won't hurt you or betray your secret, it's not my business." He put his hands on my shoulders and lifted my face up so that I was looking him in the eye, and he smiled at me with as much comfort and safety as he could pour into one look.

"Okay, I just… I've spent my entire life hiding it from everyone. I want to finally belong somewhere with others like me, others with abilities that make them so different from the rest of the world." I said, a sad smile gracing my features.

"We can give you that if you want. We're all misfits here, Steve is a super-soldier experiment gone right. Banner was a victim of his father's Gamma Radiation testing, and Bucky was a super-soldier experiment gone wrong for Hydra. We all have things that make us different from others in the world." He flashed a cocky grin and laughed.

"Exactly. We would love to claim you and give you the home you've been looking for, a home you deserve." I jumped to my feet and turned to find two equally naked super-soldiers standing at the door, looks of admiration and awe adorning their faces.

Bucky was all dark tan and scars, hard edges and defined muscle, but in a way that drove my instincts insane and made my mouth water. The amount of sexy he radiated was almost too much. Now, Steve on the other hand, he was defined and muscular but soft and cuddly. His broad shoulders led down to hard abs that showed obvious strength, a blonde strip of soft fur leaving a happy trail down to….

My face was burning bright red as I looked up and caught them both watching us again with a wild look in their eyes, my knees had gone weak and I could feel the wetness thereof. My scent was permeating the air quickly, leaving the atmosphere drenched in the smell of strawberries and roses and a hint of something spicy.

As they moved closer to us, Steve took my hand and led me to the king-sized bed, dripping in silk and satin sheets, at the far wall. He spun me to face him, my legs pinned against the mattress, and kissed me as if his life depended on it and I could do nothing but return it with the same fervor. The silk rubbing against my legs, Steve's calloused hands touching every part of me, My wings shifting and fluttering against my skin, the smell of Alpha musk and Omega desperation; everything that I took in through any of my senses was driving me closer to my inner animal. I could feel the tell-tale signs of a partial shift, the silken sandy-white feathers that started to appear on my face and neck and my fingers forming into talons.

Steve broke the kiss long enough for me to stop the shift and catch my breath, but in doing so I caught the scent of a rainstorm, mint, and the slightest smell of exhaust fumes. It was heady and addictive, the smell just adding to my frenzy and I could hear Tony practically scream, though he was obviously not in pain. I could feel a slick wetness running down my inner thigh, an emptiness that I could barely stand, a lack of touch that had my inner omega screaming to fall to my knees and submit.

Before I knew it I was on my back, slowly sinking into the mattress, the silken fabric of the sheets rubbing against my skin as Steve's hands found their way around my body. They pressed into every dip and curve, worshipped every inch of my body as if it were a masterpiece. He slowly made his way to my inner thigh, letting his fingers caress me there as he worked my legs apart.

I had no time to think of being embarrassed because as soon as I was exposed to him, he took his chance. He teased the soft skin of my inner thigh and the inside of my hip, before slowly pressing a finger into me, curling that single digit upward in a come-hither motion, teasing that one spot inside me that had me whimpering almost immediately. I clutched at the sheets in an attempt to regain some control, but I was too far gone; the swirling and boiling feeling in my blood never ceased and made my frenzied mind that much more animalistic.

He continued his assault until I was pretty much screaming in pleasure, but I had yet to reach a climax. He removed his hand, bringing it to his soft lips and licking it clean, before going for the button and zipper. Before could though, I went for him in a flash, practically flying as I flipped us over.

Now I was in control, and he smiled up at me as I ripped his pants from his body, somehow losing his boxers in the process. He seemed surprised by my strength and speed at first but just went with it. His member standing tall and very hard, dripping pre-cum from the tip. I couldn't wait anymore, I needed him now.

I straddled his lap and positioned him at my opening before sliding down rather quickly. Gods, He felt good. He was so big and I felt so full. I rocked my hips on the way down for the added friction, even though I was dripping wet I could feel every slip and slide of him inside me. I got so lost in the feeling that I hadn't notice what he was doing until I underneath him yet again.

I tried to push back but he just pushed me back down, leaning closer and growling in my ear like a hungry wolf. I shuddered at the sound, my insides melted at the sight of this seemingly sweet, adoring puppy becoming a vicious wolf in seconds. Oh, how I loved being dominated, to be made to whimper and beg to be pounded into like an animal.

I let him take every bit of control, as he pinned me to the mattress. He began to move, slowly at first then taking an almost brutal, punishing pace. I clawed at his back and just about anywhere else I could get my hands, moaning and howling at every movement. I couldn't help myself as I sat up, kissing him harshly. My wings unfurled completely behind me, the light sandy feathers brush softly against our skin.

As I fell back down, my wing folded over us, hiding us as his knot began to fill. My climax getting closer, the tension coiling more as he pounded into me harder and harder, his knot pressing into me until it tied us together. Still he moved faster and faster until he began to cum inside me, filling me up and biting the junction between my neck and shoulder. The pain sent me of the edge, falling into ecstasy.

I was just one great, big, pulsing nerve as white lights flashed before my eyes. Everything was sore and sensitive, as the world around me started to go dark. The last thing I saw, before slipping into sleep, was Steve's adoring face with a small smear of blood on his lip.


	5. Author note again

Thank you and I apologize

Thank you guys so much, I adore the comments you leave and am so grateful that you guys love this story so much.

I am so sorry about not posting in the past few months, I have been having a horrible case of writers block and dealing with graduation stuff. I promise to post more soon.

Again thank you guys so much, and I have a surprise in store for our little Cherokee ;)

Thanks for all of your support! 3


	6. Chapter 4

Oh Baby…

I awoke feeling blissfully groggy, the soft glow of morning streaming through the window. I started to sit up but was suddenly pulled back sandwiched between a gorgeous golden haired alpha and a striking feline. I tried to search for Tony but quickly realized that he was the warm body curled up on the pillows at the foot of the bed.

I willingly sunk back down into the silky sheets, warm and content, I nuzzled under Steve's chin. He groaned, opening his eyes and smiled at me. His hands moving to my hips, drawing sweet little circles and shapes on my skin, giving me goosebumps.

"Mmm, how long were we asleep?" I ask, my voice hoarse most likely from all that howling and scream I'd been doing in the past few days.

"You spend 5 days in heat, utterly fucked, and your first coherent sentence is 'How long were we asleep?'" He kissed me gently, moving from my lips down my throat to press a searing kiss into the bond mark there. "Maybe a few hours." He shrugs, against my neck.

"Jarvis?" I heard Tony's voice as he finally started to stir.

"Yes, Sir." Came a reply from the AI.

"How long were we out?" He asked with a yawn, probably still exhausted, he got more out of Bucky and Steve than I could take in the past few days.

"2 days, Sir." My eyes going wide at that statement.

"Holy shit…. I don't know if I've ever slept that long before. I mean, I am half bird…." I was astounded, that kind of sleep rarely came to me.

Suddenly I went rigid, memories, bits and pieces, assaulting me from all sides. Images of black hair, leather, gold… a snake…. Long naps in the sun…. a pup….. And suddenly everything went dark, before I found myself back in the bedroom with my new alphas, my new friends. They all stared at me with worry.

I flinched slightly as Bucky began to rub my back, I must have sat up suddenly without knowing. I didn't even feel the wetness on my cheeks until Steve and Tony started to wipe the tears away. They didn't say anything or ask me what was wrong, they must have known what it was.

The next week flew by in a blur, they boys, my boys as I started calling them, brought me food and held me every chance they got. I felt so numb…. Until I felt sick.

I raced for the bathroom like a bat out of hell. Kneeling almost as soon as the toilet was in reach. I couldn't fight it back anymore and expelled the contents of my stomach repeatedly. As soon as it was over Tony was beside me instantly, his hand outstretched.

As I took his hand, he led me to the large tub in the far back of the huge bathroom. It was full almost to the point of spilling over, and so very warm. I let him help me out of my bed clothes and into the water, turning on the jets to help me relax. I don't know where Bucky and Steve were but I knew they were probably worried to death. I could hear them talking from somewhere, but my mind was so foggy I couldn't figure out where they were if I tried.

Tony finally left when he knew I would be okay on my own. The care he took in making sure I would be fine on my own was something I was very thankful for. I gently moved through the water, swimming around a bit. By the time I got out I was all prune-y, but feeling much better.

As I walked out of the bathroom, in nothing more than a large soft towel left for me, I was faced with a very concerned pair of alphas and none other than Bruce Banner.

"Are you feeling any better, Angel?" I smiled at the sweet pet name.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." I was suddenly sandwiched between Steve and Bucky in one big hug. Who knew they were so sappy?

We broke apart as soon as Bruce cleared his throat, he obviously looked uncomfortable witnessing even the smallest display of intimacy between us.

I looked down, blushing as he asked me something that I did not hear. I looked back up at him, the look of worry on his face mixed with a bit of puzzlement.

"I asked you how you've been feeling." He said.

"Oh. Well, it's weird. I've been have weird dreams that I can't quite recall, anxiety, Nausea, I threw up earlier this morning, My mind gets all foggy and I've been kind of sore lately…" My head was staring to hurt and it occurred to me that I could possibly be sick. "Please tell me that I'm not sick." I groaned, I hated being sick.

"There's only one way to find out. Would you mind if I did a blood panel downstairs with one of the doctors we keep on hand? I can make it to where they don't find out about you genetic, uh, history." He sounded very genuine in wanting to help me, so I agreed.

"Yes, but you have to let me know any results you may find immediately."

"Yes, of course. I'll need you to come down to the lab to take a sample of your blood for testing. Is that okay?" He turned to Steve and Bucky, and they looked at me before nodding at Bruce giving him the 'Go Ahead'.

"Alright then."

We walk toward the elevator, stepping in as the doors slide open. I started to zone out on the way down, not hear anything that Bruce said if he had said anything at all. He ushered my back into the little lab area that I had been in the first day I had been here.

He had me sit in the rolling chair beside his desk before taking out a somewhat menacing looking syringe, though it didn't really scare me. I looked away as he pushed the needle into my arm, drawing what might seem like a lot of blood. When he was done, he let me wrap up my arm and I watched as he added the blood to many different slides and vials.

We sat there, Bruce staring at the screen of his computer for what seemed like hours. Apparently there was nothing out of the ordinary, until his computer beeped and a little pop-up window flashed across the screen. I only started to worry when his eyes widened almost to the point that I thought they might pop out of his head.

"What? What is it?" I asked, starting to panic a bit.

"Um, I, uh, Cherokee?" he sounded kind of scared.

"Yes?" Panic was setting in even worse now.

"Do you happen to know anything about yourself? Genetically speaking? Family history? Anything?"

"Not, really. Other than being a hybrid, I don't know much at all. Why?"

"You might find this hard to believe… but you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" My head was spinning and my breathing starting to speed up.

"During that heat cycle you went through, you showed no signs of actually being fertile enough to become pregnant. You mated right? With Steve, if I am correct. That is probably what caused it. Without a mate you were probably at an infertile period but as soon as you bonded you felt a little different right? More content, maybe a little more desperate? That's probably when you started to become more fertile. Either way, you are pregnant."

"But that can't be, so far I've only bonded with Steve and he's a canine. I'm already a fucking anomaly on my own being a hybrid! Are you telling me that I was impregnated by a DOG?!" I didn't know what I was feeling, I was so overwhelmed.

"Well, you are a hybrid. Whatever made it possible for you to exist was most likely passed down to you, which makes it possible for you to carry Steve's pups. But you have to think that there is no guarantee they will be hybrids, they could vary. Any one of them could be canine, feline or avian. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"Okay. Okay. How do I tell them though?"

"That. I have no clue how to help you there, I'm sorry." He said solemnly.

 _This is going to be one hell of a week…._ was all I could think before rushing to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 5

"A canine. Steve's baby. I'm PREGNANT!" I mumbled to myself. I didn't know what scared me more, the fact that i was pregnant after only one mating cycle or that this felt so familiar.

My thoughts were racing through my mind at a million miles per hour and I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize i was pacing around the bathroom. I didn't know how to tell them, Steve especially since its his baby that I'm carrying.

"How will he react? And I haven't even met the other Avengers yet. How will they react?" Just as I finished that thought I fell to my knees over the toilet and threw up yet again. When it was over I stood, rinsed my mouth and left the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and directly into the bedroom where Bucky the big, bad feline was sitting on the bed. The concerned look he wore had me in tears, I just couldn't help it. I walk toward him and dropped onto the mattress next to him and cried on his shoulder.

"Hey there, its gunna be okay. Dontcha worry yourself. It'll all be fine. You'll see." He gently rubbed my fluffy white ears, the calming feeling had me quieter now. As he kept up his ministrations around my ears I began to pur into his shoulder.

"See? You're okay. We've gotcha, Angel." He leaned over to kiss the top of my head just as Steve walked in.

Worry was written all over his face but he didn't ask. He just ran his fingers over my cheek and kisses my lips gently.

"I have some great news." Tony said cheerfully from the doorway.

"What is it, Tones?" I asked, my voice cracking just slightly.

"Thor, Clint and Tasha are on their way home. We will see them tomorrow morning." Worry flitted across his face for a moment but his voice stayed cheery.

"Does this mean i get to meet the rest of the team?" I asked, becoming excited. I would finally get to meet all of the Avengers team and be officially welcomed into their family.

"Yes, Sweetheart, it does." Steve smiled at me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy. The feeling got even better when Tony wrapped himself around the three of us, forcing us into a pile on the bed.

We ate dinner early and went to bed. The four of us couldn't sleep though, so we stayed up and talked. About everything. Steve and Bucky have been out and about trying to get used to modern society still, and Tony has been busy working on his little projects down stairs. He kept rambling on about all of his fancy toys that he invents but I want paying any attention.

Steve noticed and played his hand on my shoulder, it startled me out of my daze. "Are you okay, Cherokee?" he asked.

"Well... There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." I hesitated just a little but my words caught everyone's attention.

"What's the matter?" Tony and buck asked in unison.

"You guys remember how Bruce said I could be infertile from whatever happened to me? Well it turns out that when I bonded with Stevie," I stop to look him in the eye. "I went through some sort of biological change and long story short... I'm carrying Steve's pup."

All eyes in the room went wide and jaws dropped. I waited for yelling or anger or even squeals of joy but I only got silence. That is... Until the tears started spilling from Steve's eyes.

"A baby? I'm gonna be a daddy?" His voice was barely audible.

"Yes." I looked down, I couldn't take it. I felt like I had ruined everything.

Then out of nowhere, I was suddenly pressed into the mattress, Steve's lips on mine and his arms around my abdomen. He kissed me like a man starved for water and I was his oasis.

In the background I could here Tony and Bucky yell at the top over their lungs in excitement and Jarvis congratulating us. I felt so happy. So loved. And I never wanted it to end.

Steve placed his hand against my midsection and look up at me, his beautiful blue eyes glittered with joy. We were going to be parents.

And we couldn't wait to tell everyone. We couldn't wait to meet the new little tyke. And we weren't ready for what came next.

Another round of bits and pieces of memories flash in front of me. I couldn't see a face only indistinguishable features. I saw open skies and billions of stars. War and bloodshed. The more I saw the blurrier my vision got until I finally passed out in Steve's arms.

Steve tucker her in and left her to rest. The whole situation had been very stressful for her. Her health has been rather fragile and now that they knew why, it was probably that much worse.

"What are we going to do? If this keeps up she might lose the baby. After all she's been through I don't think she could take it. We need to find a way to help her." Steve's words were weighed down with worry.

"How about I bond with her? I would be secondary to you since you were the first of us to bond with her." Bucky's words made Steve look up.

"I think its worth a shot. If you think it will help, Buck, I don't see any harm in trying." He said. He looked back at Cherokee, he felt worry for her but he knew she would be okay.

Tony curled are Steve in a hug, pressing his head under hos chin and purring. He wrapped his tail around Steve's and genuinely tried to make him feel better.

"She will be just fine, Steve. Don't worry too much." Tony gave him one last squeeze before letting go to curl up on the couch next to Bucky.

Steve gave one last glance at her sleeping form before, heading to the couch and taking what little space remained, effectively sandwiching Tony between himself and Bucky.

"Goodnight." He muttered before reluctantly allowing sleep to take him.

Don't hate me for the cliffhangers guys.

And quick poll: if I introduce Cherokee's alpha, the one who abandoned her, who should it be?

Loki

Thor

Falcon

Or another OC

Your choices will decide so choose wisely.

*kiss, kiss*


	8. Author's note 3

I know I haven't been updating much but I plan on doing this more regularly so there are definitely more chapters ahead.

Speaking of... This is the only warning many of you will get.

WARNING: The next few chapters will contain a lot of angst and a few rather dark points. I do not plan on killing off any characters as of yet, but there will be a lot of pain in store for Cherokee and the boys.

Thank you for reading and as always,

Favorite this story and me and please review this. Love you guys. *kiss, kiss*


	9. Author's note 4

p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Hi guys, and thank you for all the positive feedback. I have felt pretty awful these past few months for having to abandon this project for a while. I have been working tirelessly on my entry college classes and have had very little time for anything else./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"I am not leaving this story to collect dust by no means, and will be posting another chapter shortly. Thank you for all of your encouragement and praise. Please, if there is any way I can possibly make the story more enjoyable for my fans and readers please let me know./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Message me with any Ideas you may have and I will try to incorporate them. Many of my OCs will be representations of my real life friends, and I am willing to bring in more characters for my fans if you would like. I have been working with this story for over 2 years now and plan to keep going as long as there are people who would like to read it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Please don't hesitate to visit my AO3 page AutumnHeart1216 to find both this story and many smaller short stories and one-shots for other pairings. I will also be taking commissions through AO3 at no charge and would love to collaborate with some of you. Thank you so much for reading!/p 


	10. Chapter 6

Steve sauntered into the communal kitchen area of the tower, with his ears, hair and tail all dripping wet from taking a shower recently. He wore the biggest, goofiest grin anyone, including Bucky, had ever seen on him. He began to hum to himself as he made a cup of coffee for the still groggy Tony and a hefty breakfast for the rest of the team.

Tony was pleased to see the taller of his two mates had already made him a cup of coffee for the morning before taking it with him to the workshop, passing by the panoramic windows in the hall to find that the sun was barely beginning to reach over the horizon with its rose hued glow. Shrugging his shoulders at the sight, he slowly shuffled his way toward his destination, where he'd stay for the next few hours.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's practically sleepwalking form as he made his way to his 'playroom', as he and Bucky liked to call it. He quickly finished up with the pancakes, oatmeal and orange juice as the sun started to break through the horizon. As soon as he had turned off all the kitchen appliances, he made his way back to their den to wake Bucky and check on Cherokee.

Upon entering the room he was greeted with a soaked and shirtless feline and the soft snores of their sweet little Angel. Bucky placed a finger over his pursed lips to shush Steve as he entered their domain, and without a sound managed to get dressed for the day and leave to seek out Tony. Steve chuckled under his breath at the flashy, James Bond-esque way Bucky left the den, shaking his head as he curled up next to Cherokee's sleeping form. Within minutes Steve was fast asleep, breathing in sync with his mate.

"Hello Friends." Thor's booming voice echoed throughout the common area of the tower, and one particular feline was none too happy about it.

"Pipe down, you blonde wingnut." Tony said, barely catching his favorite mug after being startled. He glowered at the god as he took his place at the kitchen island next to Bucky, his tail twitching behind him.

Bucky kept silent, except for the near undetectable pur he let out to calm his mate as he began to rub Tony's back to soothe him, knowing that the genius was not much of a morning person to begin with. At 8 am, he'd already been up for a few hours before Bucky finally managed to drag him out of his workshop to eat.

"But Tony, we have just arrived back. Come, celebrate our most recent victory." The god's voice boomed throughout the room again, giving Tony a mild headache.

"Calm down, Thor. It's still early for most of us." Natasha spoke, her voice gentle as she passed, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "And where is the All American Rogers? Aren't you three inseparable?" She gave a pointed look to the pair of felines at the end of the island.

"He's probably comforting our newest family member, an omega girl he rescued while you guys were away on that mission. She mated and bonded with Steve not long ago and she's been a bit skittish. We may not see them for a while longer." This time Bucky spoke up, his hands never leaving Tony's back.

"Female Omega? It has been quite a while since there has been a female omega on Midgard, correct?

"Yes, but she seems to be even more special than that. I will explain later."

"Stevie did make all of us breakfast before returning to her." He added, trying to hint at Tony to eat something. Just as he had finished that last statement he could hear Tony's stomach rumble.

"Okay, Okay." Tony said, letting Bucky know he finally got the hint. He grabbed a plate and piled it up with pancakes covered in sticky maple syrup and a small bowl of oatmeal with butter and brown sugar. As he returned to his seat, Bucky reached out to take his plate so that he wouldn't drop anything. "So where are Birdbrains 1 and 2?" He asked between huge mouthfuls of oatmeal.

"Over here, asshat!" Hollered one irate, purple clad "birdbrain". Tony knows how much Clint hates being called by that nickname and yet every time he thinks Clint is in a different room he uses it. "I may be deaf and You may be stupid but these hearing aides you made work perfectly, you jackassed prick." Clint knows he can hit pretty hard especially for an omega, and uses that to his advantage every chance he gets, which is whenever Tony decides he wants to pick a fight.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, Hawkguy." Tony calls back, his trademark sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Why don't you save it for the honeymoon." He adds with a smug grin.

The Hawk in question turned bright pink and stalked away muttering, "I don't know what you're talking about." Leaving the group snickering at his reaction, and a very confused Falcon in his wake.

"What was that about?" Falcon, a.k.a. Sam Wilson, asked the group.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Bucky replied behind a chuckle.

Everyone noticed how well Clint took to Sam when he started living with the rest of the avengers. It was kind of cute in an awkward sort of way, a clusterfuck of pining and obliviousness as Tony put it. For all of Clint's pining, Sam was oblivious. Even if he started the flirt little game they've been playing for months, poor Clint was too far gone by this point.

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed how Clint's scent changes around him." Natasha whispered to Thor, who then proceeded to laugh not-so-inconspicuously.

Sam's expression changed from one of utter confusion to utter shock in an instant, letting it sink in for a moment before bolting in the direct that Clint had gone. "Oh. My. Gods. Um, gotta go guys..."

As soon as the red clad soldier was out of sight everyone burst into fits of laughter. Natasha was clutching her sides, while Bruce and Thor leaned on each other to catch their breath. Tony wiped away a tears as he clapped Bucky on the back to keep him from choking on his own tongue.

"Took 'em long enough." Bucky commented.

"Sure did, Now how about food?" Bruce questioned.

"Here you are, big guy." Natasha handed him a plate full of food.

"I have an announcement for you, brothers." Thor's voice boomed as his face took on a serious expression. "As we all know, my brother, Loki, must be punished for his wrong doings. The Allfather has come to the conclusion that he should be at the mercy of those he wronged, or at least SHEILD."

Everyone's jaws, except for Natasha, hit the counter.

Taking advantage of the stunned silence, Loki appeared next to his brother. "Hello, mortals."

Once, Tony had regained his ability to speak he immediately began cursing and raising hell about the Trickster's presence in his tower. It took everything Bucky had to not drag his omega out of the room to calm him down.

"Calm yourself, Starkson. I am a ward of SHEILD, not the avengers. My duty is to redeem myself with your world not to destroy or rule it. This is a punishment meant for me after all." Loki replied to the omega's questions and complaints. "I do not have much of my Seidr left. As a part of my sentence I cannot have use of it until I am deemed worthy. I have only enough to keep my Aesir form and care for my son."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you're-, Did you just say 'Son'?" Ton stopped in his tracks, all eyes on Loki looking for an explanation.

"You have a son? Who would even mate with you?" Natasha asked.

Loki gave her a cold glare before responding. "Yes, I have a son, and though it none of your concern, Mortal, I did at one time have a mate. A beautiful, young Omega woman."

"Okay, then where is the child?" Bucky asked this time.

"He is here somewhere on my person." He searched his robes for a minute or two before holding up a small red fox with, what looked like, little white wings on its back. "He takes after me mostly. He has potential for great power but he prefers to stay dormant in this form. He has his mother's affinity for premonitions and flight and my affinity for illusionism and shape changing."

"Aw, he's cute. How old is he? And what is his name?" Bruce's face giving away his innate interest in the small creature.

"He is only a year in Midgardian time, and his name is Phillion. It was the name that his mother chose for him before his birth." Loki's expression softened as he spoke about the child.

"Where is your omega?" This time it was Natasha who asked.

"We- I do not know. It is complicated to explain so I won't but she is most likely dead." His expression hardening at the question. He replaces the child within the pocket that he took him from.

Ignoring his brothers suddenly rigid behavior, Thor moved on, "Tony, will it be acceptable for Loki and the child to stay here in the tower under supervision? Since he is in SHEILD custody as of yesterday it might be best if the were the case."

"Under one condition. If I so much as suspect that you are planning something or harm anyone whatsoever, you will be headed back to SHEILD and I will personally see to it that it is a total hell. Understood?" Tony snapped, sounding almost like 'Captain' Rogers.

"Understood." Loki replied with disinterest. It didn't much bother him though, he didn't expect to be welcomed back with open arms.

"We can figure out a room for you tomorrow. Until then you can stay with Thor on his floor."

Loki gave a curt nod and made his way to the elevator with his brother in tow.


	11. Longest chapter yet

I awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly in Steve's arms. Panting I try to recollect my thoughts. I had another nightmare, or at least, I think it was a nightmare. It's so hard to tell sometimes, and I can only remember bits and pieces.

I remember seeing black hair and green eyes, a golden snake, blue skin with strange markings. I think they're the same memories that came back after I mated with Steve… But there are always new ones that appear with them. A child crying out, my child..I think. I can't be sure… I am so confused, my head hurts with every attempt at remembering and I can't stop the tears that fall. Whether from frustration, anger, or sadness I cannot tell.

I feel Steve tighten his hold on my midsection and come back to reality. I am here with my Alpha and that's all that matters. I'm home. I'm safe. I breathe a sigh of relief as the pain in my head begins to subside. Leaning down, I kiss Steve's forehead gently, rousing him from his light slumber. I take a moment to stretch as he removes his arms and does the same with a yawn.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." I say as I nuzzle against him.

"Good morning, Angel. Did you sleep well?" He questions though I' sure he already knows the answer. No point in lying about it.

"Not really, but I do feel well rested. I just had another one of those memory dream things." I shrug it off like it's no big deal, and I'm sure he can see right through it but he doesn't say a word. "Are we going to try and bond me to Bucky today?" I ask expectantly.

"You haven't been sick since yesterday, so I don't see why not, sweetheart." He speaks through another yawn, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Good, because I really don't want to risk anything at this point." I squeeze him back.

"Alright, You wait here and I'll go get him. He's probably trying to feed Tony right now anyway." He chuckles, and I understand why.

Tony is a little older and more capable of taking care of himself than someone like me, but that doesn't mean he does. He gets caught up in his little projects and forgets to sleep or eat sometimes. Though I think He likes it when Steve and Bucky nag him about his bad habits, I think it makes him feel cared for when they drag him to bed or to go eat.

As Steve makes his way to the elevator, I curl back up in the huge bed and wrap myself in the satin sheets. I love the feel of the fabric against my skin, so soft and luxurious, its not something I'm quite used to yet. I honestly don't think I'll ever get used to it, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it.

I close my eyes again and let my mind wander from thought to thought. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have these wonderful men looking out for me now. It bothers me sometimes that I can't remember anything before Steve brought me here, but I feel safe and happy while I'm here so the feeling doesn't stay for too long. I love these guys, probably more than my previous Alpha, whoever that was, but I can't help but wonder how Bucky is going to bond me if I'm not in heat. I can't go into heat for at least a whole year now and it just doesn't seem like it will work. Though I'm sure that when they put their minds to it, these guys can accomplish anything they want.

It wasn't long before Bucky came to the doorway, I was so lost in my own mind that I didn't here him come in or even knock on the frame. It wasn't until he sprawled himself across the other half of the bed that I realized he was in the room with me. My heart rate sped up and I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him. Gods only knew how this man could affect me with his big bad Alpha charm. The biggest difference between Bucky and Steve, that I have found, is the Bucky is hard where Steve is soft. The compliment each other very well and when they tag team… well let's just say that Nirvana is a place that those two could take you to in seconds if they wanted.

"Mm, Hi." My voice lower than I was expecting.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked, smiling gently at me. I loved the sheer power that he exudes but when he wants to play nice it's possibly the most comforting sensation in the world. It makes me want to pur.

"Better than yesterday, definitely." I smile back, nuzzling deeper into the downy pillows. "Are you still up for this? I know I've been sick and all but it takes a lot to Bond during a pregnancy too." I tried not to show him how worried I was. Bruce and Tony had synthesized a hormone concoction that has to be injected to induce a pseudo-heat so that Bucky and I could bond. But since it's a brand new method, it hasn't really been tested. We don't know what side effects could occur, only that it won't hurt the baby.

"I am as long as you are, Angel." His voice became a little deeper at the pet name and I couldn't stop the mewl that escaped my mouth.

"Mhmm." I could no longer trust my voice, if I opened my mouth again I knew I'd make another embarrassing noise. This man had an unusually strong effect on my inner Feline that it almost scared me.

His tail flicked back and forth across his back, betraying his suddenly playful mood. He began to prop himself up on his elbows, rolling his shoulders as he rose, and I sat up to really get a good look at him. The more he stared at me the more I felt like I should be running. It wasn't as if he scared me, it was more like my instincts were picking up on something I hadn't already.

He sat up finally, motioning for me to give him my arm, as he produce a needle from gods know where. He leaned in and kissed me, soft and sweet at first but then more dominating as he injected the heat-inducing cocktail. It worked almost instantly as my skin began to flush and become almost too hot, the scent of arousal heavy in the air, my pupils blown wide. I began panting, losing focus on the world around me and whatever Bucky was saying to me.

"Hm?" Was all I could muster as I slowly snapped back to attention for the moment. I hadn't heard what he'd said, but that didn't really matter when I took a closer look at him. His pupils had narrowed to slits, his breathing rough and ragged. He looked ready to kill. He looked like a true predator.

"I said, 'Run.'" His grin was one the cheshire cat would be proud of and I shuddered before leaping out of bed and making a break for the door. I looked back for a second and saw that he was no longer in the room, but the ceiling grate was open. He was in the vents.

I stopped for a second to listen, but heard only silence. He was good but I was better. I dropped to the floor and began to shift, hoping he was watching me. My wings shot up, ripping through my shirt as they forced it off of my body. I felt my bones shift and change, rearranging themselves to create talons and paws. I clawed the hardwood, _Tony is not gonna be happy with that_ , I thought, feathers and fur sprouting from every inch of my skin. I had to claw the sweat pants off to gain a little more comfort in this body. After it was all said and done, I stretched out to take inventory of this from. A lion tail, black beak, white fur, huge paws, wings, black talons; everything was in order.

I stopped again to listen for Bucky in the vents, and this time I heard him clear as day. His breathing ragged, coming from the vent closest to the kitchen. I decided to toy with him, as I turned back toward the bedroom as if I were going to hide under the bed. I waited until he was right above me to leap up and pull him out of the vent. I was stronger than him in this form, so it took mere moments for me to pin him to the floor.

I clicked my beak at him, one talon on each shoulder, to show that I was displeased with his using the air ducts to cheat. He obviously didn't understand so I took a different approach.

 _You shouldn't play dirty, kitty cat._ I spoke directly to his mind without moving a muscle.

"Wha-..How..How are you doing that?" The look of puzzlement on his face was too cute.

 _I'm special, remember? Now are you gonna play fair?_ I responded, nuzzling my downy-feathered face against his neck.

"Only if you will." The mischievous glint in his eyes was enough to make me laugh, the odd squawking sound that it was. I quickly bounded into the other room, kicking the door closed behind me. I ran until I found a place to hide in the guest bathroom closet that connected to the kitchen pantry. I immediately shifted back to my original form and hid on one of the top shelves to wait for Bucky to find me.

I heard him scuffle around and bump into a few things, a string of curses falling from his near perfect lips. I giggled and quickly realized my mistake. He decided to come through the pantry end, giving me a chance to run out and to the bedroom. Though as soon as I stepped out of the closet the chill hit me. That bastard had Jarvis turn the temp down in the apartment.

I was too slow in my escape because he saw me as I took my final step out. I had to book it to the bedroom, with the cold air stinging my bare skin and the logical part of my brain finally shutting down. I was reduced to a heat stricken mess of an omega as I crawled under the bed.

He barged in just as I got comfortable under the frame, sniffing the air for me. My scent was all over the room though, so it did no good. The frustrated growl he let out at the realization though was what got me caught. I couldn't help it. It was too sexy, and I can't lie, I wanted to be found.

I mewled as he wrapped a hand around my ankle, pulling me from under the bed. I clawed at the carpet, screeching and yowling like I was mad. He couldn't subdue me even as he had me pinned to the mattress. I just kept clawing at him and trying to get away, that is until he growled at me again. I closed my eyes and whimpered as the burning in my belly got worse. He nuzzled my neck along my only unbitten bond gland, scraping his teeth along the skin and licking a line up to my jaw. I tilted my head back giving him better access as he did this.

It felt too good, one of his arms under my back and the other gripping my wrist trying to keep me still. I was panting with my head still tilted back, bucking my hips upward trying to get at least some friction. I was becoming far too frustrated with this stupid cat, so I growled and nipped at him. His response was nearly as damning as the growl he used to catch me.

He nuzzled his way down my shoulder toward my breasts. I was breathing far to raggedly, my chest heaving with the force as he licked at my nipple. He moved the hand on my wrist to rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, all the while licking and sucking at the one in his mouth. I bit my lip to keep from moaning at the pleasure.

He stopped his ministrations, leaving my breasts pink and near raw, as he trailed his wet tongue down my belly. He nipped and bit at the skin along my ribs and belly, leaving violet bruises against my porcelain skin. That thought had me moaning outright forcing my hips up and praying that he would take mercy on me.

He didn't but he _did_ do the next best thing.

He stopped at my hips, holding them down with one hand as he continued to licked and bite at any available skin he could find. He used his other hand to tease my legs open wider, giving him better access to me, swiping his tongue lower and lower. He looked up at me as he used his tongue to open me up to him. My core was soaked with slick and pulsing at the way he teased my inner thighs with lips and teeth, before latching onto my clit. The sudden sensation of his warm, wet mouth in just the right spot was enough for me to let loose and scream. I was so close, so close to that first orgasm, but I needed more, so much more.

I was stuck on the knife's edge of an unforgiving orgasm as he continued lower, dragging his tongue from the very bottom of my opening back up to my clit. My eyes rolled back and I bucked my hips as he did it again and again. It was almost too much until he took first, one finger then two and inserted them just far enough to reach that heavenly little spot that made me see stars.


End file.
